This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project focuses on the design and synthesis of boronated porphyrins and other molecules for boron neutron capture therapy of cancer. These compounds will subsequently be tested in small animals. Since this is predominantly a synthetic organic project, mass spectrometry is an extremely important aspect of the project for use in characterizing the compounds.